


Pestering

by eternity_at_dawn



Series: Early Domesticity [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship, Kat just wants to live in the bubble, Meet the Friends, Pestering, jane and sutton being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_at_dawn/pseuds/eternity_at_dawn
Summary: Jane and Sutton just really want to meet Adena; Kat is hesitant.Lead up to my other work, "Why are Your Hands Purple?"





	Pestering

It was the frantic waving in her peripheral vision that finally broke Jane’s gaze away from the article she was working on. Swivelling around in her chair, Jane saw that the frantic waving was coming from Sutton who desperately was trying to get her attention. Saving her work Jane slowly made her way over to Sutton.

 

“What on earth are you doing?” Jane questioned, her eyebrow rising in suspicion.

 

“Do you want to see the cutest thing ever?” Sutton asked excitedly, her eyes gleaming and her smile soft.

 

“Umm ok?” Jane said skeptically following Sutton towards the fashion closet. “What on earth in here can be classified as the cutest thing ever?”

 

“Just wait,” Sutton said quietly, placing a finger over her mouth to indicate they needed to be quiet once the door opened. Rolling her eyes Jane agreed stepping closer to the door to see what was inside. Jane’s jaw dropped as soon as she saw what has going on inside while Sutton just smiled smugly and whispered, “I told you so.”

 

The two women turned back to the door and watched as Kat paced the fashion closet with a beaming smile fixed firmly in place, her fingers absent mindedly twirling a piece of her already curly hair.

 

 “Yeah ok…that sounds amazing…don’t you have work you could be doing Ms. El-Amin? Or are you having more fun taunting me? Mhm that’s what I thought…Ok I’ll see you tonight babe, bye.” Kat hung up the phone with a happy sigh her beaming smile morphing into a soft grin as she took in the picture of Adena still displayed on her phone.

 

“Was that Adena?” Sutton questioned pushing into the room. Sutton figured it was better to make Jane’s and her presence known before Kat caught them spying.

 

“You know it was.” Kat rolled her eyes at her friend’s, quickly putting away her phone as they settled on the couch beside her. Sighing in contentment Kat let her head rest on Sutton’s shoulder feeling completely at peace for the first time since she had gotten Adena’s phone call from the airport.

 

“How is she? Settled back in?” Jane inquired, knowing how concerned Kat had been about Adena readjusting to the States after two months away.

 

“Yeah pretty much, she still has a couple of things to sort out with the gallery but apart from that she’s settled” Kat answered with a smile.  “She’s fully moved into her apartment and most of her contacts have been re-solidified. It’s just a matter now of getting the gallery to show her work again but that shouldn’t be too hard. Apparently her last show there --the one I dragged you guys to – was one of their most successful. All Adena has to do is figure out the details with them and sign the paperwork.” The beaming smile was back on Kat’s face as she thought of how much her girlfriend had achieved in the week and a half since she had been back.

 

“Perfect that means we can meet her now,” Sutton clapped happily. Sutton and Jane shared a grin. Both had been waiting semi-patiently to meet the elusive artist, but with all that had happened before and after Paris the opportunity had never presented itself.

 

“Wait what?” Kat spluttered. Of course she wanted her friends to meet Adena but Kat was also happy existing in the bubble they had created for themselves and she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to burst just yet.

 

“We’ve given you time to let Adena get settled now we get to give a shovel talk” Jane stated casually examining her nails with mock interest.

 

“I don’t know about that, you’re not all that intimidating Tiny Jane.” Kat teased

 

“Oh please I have older brothers, I know how to give a shovel talk” Jane argued with a small stomp of her foot. Kat’s eyebrows rise in mild shock at her friends reaction.

 

“Not really helping our case here Jane,” Sutton cautioned. “We want to meet her not terrify her,” her tone was meant to be assuring but Kat’s scoff meant that it clearly wasn’t working.

 

 “We’re going to have to bug her about this aren’t we?” Jane with a resigned sigh.

 

“Oh yeah” Sutton agreed, already planning how to get Kat to agree.

 

“Guys” Kat tried to interject, not liking where the conversation between her two best friends was heading.

 

“Maybe if we bring out the alcohol we can get her to agree to it?” Sutton proposes.

 

“But how do we get her to keep her word once she’s sober?” Jane points out.

 

“Guys,” Kat warns her arms crossing over her chest, her tone screaming how unamused she is.

 

Sutton snaps her finger as an idea comes to mind, completely ignoring Kat’s attempt to stop her scheming with Jane. “Maybe we can threaten to send that embarrassing video to Adena? You know the one with the lamp?”

 

“Nah, we could just reach out to Adena directly? I’m sure she could talk some sense into her?” Jane counter’s reasonably. Although Jane wants to meet Adena and question her intentions with Kat, Jane also wants to avoid doing anything that would make Kat actually mad at them.

 

“Seriously?” Kat huffs, eyes darting back and forth between her friends in disbelief.

 

“Do we really want to do that though, maybe we should let them have their bubble for a little longer?” Sutton cautions, remembering how she hated the outside interference when she had first started dating Richard.

 

“Guys! look she’s been back for a week, just give us some time,” Kat finally interjects, “I promise you’ll get to meet her just not today and probably not this week.” Having finally been able to stop her friends Kat walks out of the Fashion Closet, mumbling something about needing to talk to Jacqueline about Scarlett’s newest social media push.

 

“She’s going to put this off for as long as possible isn’t she?”

 

“Oh yeah for sure.”

 

“So then she leaves us no choice.”  
  
“Nope, Kat doesn’t know what she’s in for.”

 

 

***

“We want to meet her” Sutton states, causing Kat to startle at the sudden interruption.

 

“We just don’t want to see you get hurt again,” Jane explains softly, her words not having the desired effect as Kat immediately tenses.

 

“I hurt myself and Adena last time. It’s not her fault that I was a coward,” Kat said sadly. Her mind immediately considering all of the time that had been wasted between the two women, simply because she was scared.

 

“Why can’t we meet her” Sutton pouts. The subject change not going unnoticed by either of her friends but the small smile of thanks from Kat was worth the confused look from Jane.

 

“It’s not that you can’t meet her,” Kat explains quietly. “It’s just… not right now. She just got back, let us have the bubble for a little bit,” Kat pleads, her eyes staring intently at her computer not happy with how vulnerable she sounded.

 

“Awww that’s so sweet” Sutton gushes with a small squeal.

 

“Alright fine,” Jane caves, “but don’t think you’re going to get out of this.”

 

***

“Let’s go for drinks.” Sutton proposes a week later

 

“Adena doesn’t drink.” Kat points out to Sutton as they make their way out of the building.

 

“She can have a virgin” Jane suggests with a shrug.

 

“I’m not taking her to a bar where she’ll just end up watching us drink.” Kat argues rolling her eyes.

“Dinner then?” Sutton suggests.

 

“Well that could be doable but seems kind of forced.” Kat responds. “Like we’re all just sitting there not sure if on our next bite we’ll get hit with a question that you can’t answer cause your mouth is full of food.”

 

“I feel like you’re just going to keep shooting down everything to avoid this” Jane pouts, they had been trying to come up with something for a week now and if she was being honest with herself Jane was getting a little annoyed.

 

“Not true” Kat defends with a huff.

 

“Ok fine, so then you suggest a place if you’re truly not avoiding this.” Jane challenges

 

“How about that new little dessert café that opened up?” Sutton interjects. She had gotten used to the role of peace keeper over the years and it seemed like this was not going to be an exception.

 

“That actually sounds like it would be a good idea” Kat admits slowly. “I’ll check with Adena tonight and find out when she’s free.”

 

“Wait, actually?” Jane was shocked they had been pestering Kat for almost a month now and she was finally caving.

 

“Yes actually,” Kat laughs. “My relationship with Adena had a rocky start, you guys know this. All I wanted was a couple of weeks to just settle into the simplicity of it.” Kat’s explanation has Jane giving her an incredulous look. “Don’t look at me like that, I know it’s technically not a simple relationship, but in comparison to how we started this part has been a breeze.”

 

“Ok fair enough.” Jane concedes with a smile, thrilled to see Kat so genuinely happy.

 

“So, Friday then?” Sutton asks, the excitement in her voice impossible to ignore.

 

“I’ll check with Adena,” Kat promises.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> I hope everyone liked this next part. I know , there was less Kadena in this one but they are mentioned and Kat is an adorable grinning dork so I had to write that. I spent a lot of time making sure i got the dynamic between Jane, Sutton and Kat just right, hopefully i succeeded, if not...oh well I tried.
> 
> I'm not totally sure if i'm going to write more for this but it's not totally off the table.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
